The present disclosure relates generally to a flow-controlling catheter hub and more particularly to a valve within the hub that is configured to adjust the range of fluid flow through a catheter from a closed position to a fully opened position and a luer fitting adapter that is configured to move independently of the valve.
Frequently during use of a single-lumen or multi-lumen catheter, such as an intravenous catheter or a hemodialysis catheter, it is required to stop or slow the flow of fluid through the catheter. Typically a plastic clamp is placed on the tubing between a manifold and a luer fitting or hub to control the flow of fluid through the catheter. These plastic clamps can have several disadvantages. Among these are that such plastic clamps are often packaged with a catheter, and the plastic clamps require additional packaging space and packaging materials. The clamps tend to be big and bulky, and when the plastic clamps are attached or clamped to the catheter tube, the bulkiness and size of the clamps can add to patient discomfort. When plastic clamps are attached to the catheter tube, they tend to mechanically deform the catheter tube which will place a bend or kink in the tube which disrupts the flow of fluid through the tube. Further, when the plastic clamps are attached to larger French size catheters, the plastic clamps have a tendency to break. Thus, there is a need for improvement in this field.